gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentoki 4
戦闘機 Sentoki 4 (戦闘機; fighter) is a 3D fighting game developed by Orange Soft and published by ACS Softworks. It is the sequel to 戦闘機 Sentoki 3 and the fourth part of the Sentoki series. Released for Arcades (System 201) and the Samsung Zeo as an exclusive title. Gameplay The game adds a second Ultimate attack for each character, which can be performed with a certain motion unique to each character. Because of these changes, the old method of pressing all four buttons to perform an Ultimate attack has been abolished completely. Another new game addition is the inclusion of "Advancing Guard", which allows the defending player to push the opponent away, allowing for advanced comeback tactics. Advancing Guard can be performed by pressing P+K while blocking the opponent's attack. The game also includes new real-time clothing damage, similar to that featured in Orange Soft's previous title Half*Dead. Some stages include water, mud or certain other elements which can be reflected on the fighter's body as the fight progresses. The console ports include a new Character Creation mode, which allows players to create their own fighter by changing their name, gender, voice, attire and movesets.There are 10 slots available for new characters, each with four individual costume slots for additional outfits. Story As Kei Ikushima reaches the finals of the Sentoki tournament, Ranzou Kihara, who was watching over the tournament, decided to unleash K1, a clone created in Kei's image and infused with all of the fight data collected by Orion, upon her. Kei was able to defeat the clone and win the tournament, until Ranzou, not liking the results, decided to restart the match. As the match got restarted, K1 proceeded to attack the battered and exhausted Kei in cold blood, delivering vicious blows and strikes, which incapacitated her. She was about to be killed by K1 when Shin intervened and fought with the clone. He was eventually able to defeat K1, but Kei barely survived after the injuries she suffered, and was sent to the hospital. Meanwhile, a mysterious man who goes by the name of "Nixon" watches the entireity of the tournament through some of the TVs displayed on a surplus window. All alone on the streets, Nixon has no memory about his past, and has lived his life as a vagrant, walking the streets of Tokyo and occasionaly fighting as a shoot boxer. However, despite his amnesia, he seems to recognize the face of Ranzou Kihara. He dosen't understand it either. He just felt something... familiar about him. Almost a year after the last tournament, Orion would announce the next Sentoki: Global Martial Arts tournament. Upon hearing news about it, Nixon decides to enter the tournament, thinking that Ranzou has all the answers to his past. Characters Returning *Shin Ikushima Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Karate *Ralph Rollins Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Street Fighting *Huang Long Birthplace: Hong Kong Fighting Style: Jeet Kune Do *Joanna Spencer Birthplace: England Fighting Style: Assassination arts based on Koppo-jutsu and Wing Chun *Bru Bronson Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Pro Wrestling *Akechi Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Sumo *Douglas Freeman Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Boxing *Sonchai Khun Birthplace: Thailand Fighting Style: Muay Thai *Punchy Birthplace: Australia Fighting Style: "Animal Boxing" *Chen Zhixin Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Drunken Fist *M.A.C. Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Mimicry (switches through other characters' styles per round) *Kei Ikushima Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Karate *Kwon Eun-Soo Birthplace: South Korea Fighting Style: Tae-Kwon-Do *Shannon Meltzer Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Pro Wrestling *Zakuro Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Ninjutsu *Liang Meilin Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Baguazhang *Brandon Donovan Birthplace: Ireland Fighting Style: Mixed martial arts based on Kickboxing and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. *Ariana Melendez Birthplace: Brazil Fighting Style: Capoeira *Ruslanovich Birthplace: Russia Fighting Style: Combat Sambo *Satomi Sumiregawa Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Aikido New *Nixon Birthplace: Unknown Fighting Style: Shoot Boxing Nixon is a mysterious man who comes from an unknown country. Nixon is an amnesiac and has no memory about his past, besides recognizing the face of Ranzou Kihara. As he caught wind of the Sentoki tournament, Nixon decides to enter the tournament in order to find out the truth about his past. *Valérie Boudier Birthplace: France Fighting Style: Savate Valérie Boudier is a businesswoman and savateur who was born in Paris, France. Valérie serves as Ranzou Kihara's secretary as a favor by her father Pierre, who had served Ranzou for a long time up until his death years ago. Valérie was sent by Ranzou to the tournament to watch over Nixon and make sure that the Ikushimas would never go far in the tournament. *Hong Tengfei Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Shaolin Kung Fu Hong Tengfei is a Shaolin monk from the mountains of China. Tengfei's brother had betrayed the way of the Shaolin and set out on a quest for more power, which led to him attacking dojos around the world, including the dojo owned by Satomi's father, and eventually captured by Orion. As soon as he heard about the Sentoki tournament, Tengfei enters the tournament to find his brother, thinking that he is the only one able to stop him. *Candace Ryan Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Tricking-based Street Fighting Candace Ryan is an aspiring young tricker from New York City, New York. Candace is an expert in various acrobatic arts like parkour, freerunning and, of course, tricking, and loved to show off her skills to her peers, as well as use her tricking expertise in street fights. Candace then hears about the Sentoki tournament from a friend and decides to join just to show off and have some fun. *K2 Birthplace: Unknown Fighting Style: Combination of all fighter's styles K2 is the second clone of Kei Ikushima created by Orion. After Shin took down K1 in the last tournament, Orion decided to continue development of K2, their second Kei clone, and infuse her with all of the fight data that Orion has collected, in their efforts to make K2 stronger than the original. K2 is currently kept in a secret chamber in their labs and will be unveiled by Orion come the finals. Game Modes *Arcade *Quick Match *Conquest *Versus *Survival *Time Attack *Tournament *Team Battle *Story *Practice *Online *Creation *Extras (includes Minigames, Gallery, Awards, and various other unlockables) *Options Minigames *Command Challenge (a minigame in which the player has to perform a certain character's move or combo) Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:3D Games Category:Arcade games Category:ACS Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Zeo Games